


That Still Small Daydream

by swanlovesqueen



Series: The Savior and the Queen Who Saved Her [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Love/Hate, Smut, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanlovesqueen/pseuds/swanlovesqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the third installment of what will be a continuous tale of my swanqueen headcanon. Inevitably, it will have to veer away from canon more and more as I go through the seasons.<br/>This would have taken place during Episode 1.5. The first chapter leads into the beginning of the episode, when Emma officially becomes Deputy and then the explosion at the mines happens. The second chapter would have taken place in the middle of the episode, after the first explosion, before Henry gets trapped. The last chapter would have taken place after the end of the episode, the night after Emma saves Henry.<br/>(I do not own any rights to Once Upon A Time characters or episodes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Still Small Daydream

“What the hell is taking Graham so long,” Emma thought to herself as she sat down at the desk in the middle of the Sheriff’s station. After she had accepted Graham’s offer, he’d asked her to meet him at the station that evening. Emma was slightly surprised that he’d wanted her to start the new job right away, but she didn’t mind really. Henry was back at home and Mary Margaret was at the hospital again. It was either this or another evening spent sitting at the bar at Granny’s.

Emma leaned back in her chair and gazed out the window at her yellow bug in the parking lot. A hint of a smile twitched in the corner of her mouth at the sight. Of all the places she could have imagined herself ending up, Storybrooke, Maine had to be the least likely. Doubtless, it had been quite a long time since Emma considered that she might ever “end up” anywhere at all. Still, despite how comfortable she had become in her transient lifestyle, Emma had never been able to dislodge the deep ache that she carried with her for her entire life. The homesickness for a home she never had and never found. It wasn’t as though she felt at home in Storybrooke, exactly. The place was so damn quaint, it was almost too good to be true. However, Emma could no longer deny that she felt more contented in this strange, little town than she had felt anywhere else in years. And it wasn’t the old-fashioned, main drag lined with shops or the picturesque view of the harbor. It wasn’t even the quiet, easy lives the townspeople seemed to lead. Certainly, all of that was very nice. But, no. It was Henry. When she looked into Henry’s hopeful face, Emma noticed a remarkable sensation pass through her. A feeling of belonging. A feeling of home. It never lingered very long. Of course, the nagging voice in her head would always return.

_He’s not yours. You gave him up. He belongs to her now. He always has. This cannot last. Leave before you make things worse…_

And yet, here she sat. Waiting in the Sheriff’s station, not under arrest this time, but to formally accept her new position as Deputy of Storybrooke’s police department. She was going to stay. And Emma could no longer pretend that she was here just to make sure that Henry was all right. She could have gone back to Boston, gone anywhere really, and checked in on him from time to time. It was more than that now. Emma needed the kid. She needed that feeling he gave her. Coming home. It was just an occasional flicker, but maybe someday, there could be more. Maybe. If she stayed. If she remained patient. Eventually, something in town had to open up and Emma could get her own place. Play her cards right, and maybe Henry would be allowed to come over and visit, perhaps even for a few days at a time. And maybe someday...

Emma continued staring out the window. But she no longer saw her car or the parking lot beyond it. Materializing before Emma’s eyes was a kitchen…

_Sunlight streamed through the window across a pitcher of orange juice. The kitchen felt cozy and warm. The aroma of pancakes frying filled the room._

_“Mom, are those ready yet?” Henry sat at the kitchen table, looking at her expectantly. Emma smiled at him, wondering when he’d gotten so accustomed to calling her “mom.”_

_“Are they?”_

_“_ _Oh! Just about.” Emma turned back to the stovetop and flipped the three pancakes in her large pan, then turned back around to face her son. Henry’s focus had shifted. He reached for the pitcher of orange juice, far too large for him to handle, and shakily brought it to his glass. Seeing where this was headed, Emma started to step in…_

_“_ _How about I take care of pouring, Henry? Have you washed your hands?” Perfectly manicured fingers slipped around the pitcher’s handle. Regina deftly poured Henry’s glass of juice while he slid from his chair and scampered over to the kitchen sink. Regina caught Emma’s eye and gave her a surreptitious wink._

_“Those smell delicious, dear.” Finished pouring three glasses of juice, Regina placed the pitcher back on the table and straightened the collar of her white, fitted button-down. Emma watched Regina’s strong, elegant hands against the starched crispness as the Mayor smoothed out the front of her shirt._

_Henry passed Regina on his way back to the table and she ruffled his hair. It was getting long. Emma should make sure to schedule a trim for him this week. Remembering the pancakes, Emma turned back to the stove. Seeing that they were just the right shade of golden brown, Emma began to slide them onto a plate. Just as she’d finished with the third one, Emma felt a familiar arm wrap around her waist. Regina’s smooth cheek nestled against her neck._

_“Just one pancake each? That’s not an overly substantial breakfast, is it?” Regina’s soft hair tickled Emma’s ear as she spoke._

_“These are just for Henry. I figured you’d be making your nasty, green smoothie as usual.” Emma turned to face Regina, a smirk across her lips. Regina kept her arm around Emma’s waist, placing her palm at the small of Emma’s back._

_“Nasty?” Regina’s tone sounded haughty, but the corners of her eyes crinkled with amusement. She leaned slightly forward and Emma was filled with a profound sense of peace. The warm kitchen, Henry happily awaiting the breakfast she’d made him, and Regina’s reassuring arm around her. Regina’s unreserved lips lightly brushing her own…_

“Emma?”

Emma gasped and leapt to her feet, knocking her chair backwards.

“Emma, are you OK,” Graham asked, a concerned look on his face.

“Oh. Fine.” Emma quickly tried to regain her composure. “You just startled me.”

“We’ll need to work on your presence of mind, if you’re going to be Deputy. What were you thinking about? You looked a million miles away.”

“Not quite that far,” Emma muttered under her breath. Then, the realization of what she had just been daydreaming about hit her square in the gut. Emma could feel her cheeks burning and she hoped Graham couldn’t tell that she was blushing. He didn’t seem to notice as he was occupied with something he’d brought with him. Graham shook out some kind of garment and, grinning, handed Emma a truly, unfortunate-looking, police uniform.


	2. That Still Small Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place midway through Episode 1.5. Emma is the new Deputy and the explosion at the mines has happened. It is around midnight, the night before Henry and Archie get trapped in the mines. Emma is asleep in bed at Mary Margaret's.

_Emma finished wiping down the counter and surveyed the kitchen to make sure it was up to Regina's standards. Yup. Spotless. Emma threw away her paper towel and washed her hands. As she finished drying them and turned to hang up the dishtowel, Emma heard the familiar click of high heels coming in from the hall._

_"I told Henry we'd be back to pick him up in exactly one hour."_

_Emma turned and couldn't help but smile at her wife's ever-serious expression. "Is that one hour from now or one hour from when you left him?"_

_"One hour from when I left him, of course. Which now, I'm regretting. I can't believe you talked me into to leaving him at the park alone." As she spoke, something caught Regina's eye. Emma followed her gaze as it landed on the dishtowel Emma had just used. Emma bit her lip to keep from laughing as Regina automatically went over and firmly straightened the towel. If Emma would never be able to live up to Regina's compulsions when it came to keeping house, she only hoped she lived up to them in all other respects._

_Regina sighed and Emma saw the strain in her wife’s shoulders. Of course, they both worried about their son. But, for Regina it reached a level that Emma could never quite grasp. Regina’s constant need to protect Henry was nearly crippling at times._

_"Regina, come here,” Emma implored, in a comforting tone._

_"What?"_

_"Just come over here, please." Emma leaned back against the counter, smiling as Regina hesitantly came towards her. As Regina stopped in front of her, Emma reached out and took her wife's hands. She could feel the tension practically radiating off of Regina as she drew a perfectly elegant hand to her chin. Emma softly brushed her lips across the tops of Regina's knuckles and lightly kissed the back of her hand. As it always did, Emma's entire body filled with a sweet warmth at the touch of Regina's skin. She felt it start at her lips and blossom throughout her, all the way down to her toes._

_"He's going to be fine," she said with as much assurance in her voice as she could muster._

_"You don't know that. You didn't see the caliber of children carrying on over there."_

_Emma swallowed a chuckle. "Honey, carrying on is what he's supposed to be doing. He's a kid. He needs to play with other kids. This is the safest town in the world. Thanks to its dynamite Mayor." With a wink, Emma paused for Regina's reaction._

_Regina, whose full lips had been pursed with distress, couldn't help but break into a smile at Emma's blatant flattery. "Well, don't you always know just what to say," Regina cooed, sarcastically._

_"It's a gift."_

_Emma tightened her grip on Regina's hands and subtly pulled them down and around her own waist. With Regina's hands firmly secured at her hips, Emma gently traced her own fingers up Regina's arms as they locked eyes. As much as she wanted to kiss her wife, Emma loved this moment before just as much. Their pulses quickening, both of them holding their breath, as the world became suspended around them. Emma tried to draw it out, hold Regina's gaze, make this last, feel every moment fully. As she placed a palm on either side of Regina's perfect face, the anticipation broke both women and they came together magnetically, without choice._

_Regina's mouth opened to Emma's with a quick gasp. She felt the tension seep from her wife's body as Regina let Emma take her in the kiss. Regina's unspoken permission filled Emma with transcendent desire. She forcefully ran her hands through Regina's silky hair and around her back and hips, pulling her wife tight against her own body. Regina broke the kiss for just a heartbeat and then came back with breathless urgency. At that, Emma began to lose track of what her hands and mouth were doing. And then it was all just happening in a rush of yearning and possession. Emma could have sworn that hours went by, days even. Yet, she and Regina were still kissing. Not tiring, not stopping. And the longer it went on, the more Emma wanted it. She was delirious with desire, existing in a euphoric swirl of touch. The women's kiss continued to feed on itself, like a wave constantly gathering momentum and never cresting._

_Emma felt Regina slowly unlock her lips from her own and take a breath. Knowing that more was coming, but happy to take a moment to catch her own breath while gazing at Regina's beautiful face, Emma lazily opened her eyes, drunk with devotion. She blearily made out a smirk cross Regina's lips and just as she began to respond with her own smile..._

_WHACK!_

_Emma's world exploded in flame and she reeled back against the counter. She instinctively brought her hand to her face as a searing pain crept across her cheek. Emma looked up at Regina, tears springing to her eyes. Massaging her palm, Regina looked at Emma with sheer contempt. The realization of what just happened hit Emma square in the gut. Regina had just slapped her across the face! Emma crumpled to the floor, gasping for air. She couldn't breathe. She opened her mouth, but the air wouldn't enter her lungs. Gasping, coughing, struggling to breathe, Emma heard Regina’s haughty cackle, as if from a great distance..._

Emma shot straight up, gasping for air. She frantically looked around her. Through tears, she started to make out her surroundings and realized where she was. In bed, in Mary Margaret's guest room. Out the window, the moon was high in the night sky. As she began to catch her breath, Emma felt a cold sweat run down the length of her spine. She shivered and gulped, recalling what she had just dreamt. Emma forced her breathing to steady itself. Pulling up the covers, which were bunched at the foot of the bed, Emma laid back with a defeated sigh. The ridiculous daydream she'd had earlier that day had revisited her and turned into a very twisted nightmare.


	3. That Still Small Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This would have taken place after the end of Episode 1.5. Emma keeps drinking after the celebration at the mines breaks up. Her liquid courage pushes her to confront Regina about the moment they shared just before Emma went to save Henry.  
> At home, Regina has had a few drinks herself when there's a loud knock at her door.

_It was just because of that stupid dream_ , Emma thought to herself. _That dream just felt so damn real. And we were both so worried for Henry. That’s all it was._

She finished off her beer and looked around for Ruby. The waitress caught Emma's eye and made her way over to the new Deputy. Emma cocked her eyebrow expectantly at her empty glass and Ruby cast a dubious look at Emma from across the counter.

“You sure you want another?”

“Making the customers feel like lushes can't be good for business,” Emma responded, caustically.

“Sorry! I didn't mean ... it's just that with these beers and the drinks we had back at the mine ... I, um, I've just never seen you dr... I just didn't know that you knew how to party like this,” Ruby floundered.

“Nice save.” Emma smirked at Ruby, who gave an embarrassed, little laugh as she took Emma's glass. When Ruby returned with a full beer, she sheepishly put it down in front of Emma.

“Ruby, I was just teasing you. Look, being a bailbondsperson, I spent a lot of time undercover in bars. I guess you could say I developed a bit of a hollow leg.” Emma took an extra deep sip from the fresh beer.

“Sure. Ok.” Ruby just gave her knowing grin.

Emma shrugged, "Ok. Maybe I do feel like getting a little drunk tonight."

"Anyone, er, any reason in particular?"

Emma’s expression shot daggers at Ruby over the top of her glass. "No. Not any reason. And definitely not anyONE.” She took another long sip. “Or, yeah. I mean, the reason is we're celebrating, right? We got Henry and Archie out safely and..."

"You mean, YOU got them out safely."

"Well, I, I...guess. But, it was everyone. Everyone helped. Or, everyone tried to."

"But, you really did it. And I bet Mayor Mills didn't even thank you."

Hearing that name felt like a punch to the gut. Emma opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it.

 _See, not so drunk after all._ She took a gulp of her beer. And then a deeper one. "Well, she was just … she was so happy that Henry was safe. And, that's all that matters."

"Of course, it is." Ruby sounded sincere, but the hint of a smile twitched at the corner of her mouth.

"Hey, Ruby, you gotta be law enforcement or something to get a little service around here?" At the end of the counter, Leroy waved his glass in the air.

"Be right with you, Leroy." Ruby rolled her eyes as she walked away.

 _She COULD have at least thanked me_ , Emma thought. _At least, let me give the kid a hug? Or, I don't know, maybe not have treated me like her employee. Ok, yes. Technically, I AM her employee now. But, I thought after we ... after she let me be the one to go down into the mineshaft ... I just thought I felt, or that she felt it, too, or … no. It was just in my head. Thanks to that stupid, fucking dream. Come on, Swan._

Emma chugged the rest of her beer and got off her stool a little clumsily. She fished some cash out of her pocket and tossed it on the counter.

"See ya, Ruby. Thanks." Emma called as she slammed out of the diner and into the crisp, Maine night.

*********

_Just one more and then bed._

Regina poured her third scotch in row and leaned back against the arm of the leather sofa, smoothing out her silk robe. She took a long sip and sighed as she stared into the fire slowly dying in her fireplace. Regina was completely drained. Since she’d put Henry to bed, she had tried to stop the day’s events from replaying over and over in her head. To no avail. Mostly she just felt a tremendous sense of relief that Henry was safe and sound in his bed. However, other unfortunate moments kept creeping into her mind. Archie threatening her about potentially testifying against her someday. That was unacceptable. She was going to have to figure out a way to deal with that pest. And she would. She managed everything and everyone in Storybrooke. She would regain her control over Archie, too. It was the one person in town who wasn’t under her thumb that kept giving Regina the urge for another drink.

 _Today was much too close, Your Majesty._ _What were you thinking?_

She hadn’t been thinking, of course. Her only focus had been getting Henry out of that deathtrap. Regina had been more terrified than she could even admit. She was so blinded by that fear that she’d slipped a bit on the tight rein she kept over herself. She’d had to believe that the other woman would save him. It was that faith that had left her momentarily vulnerable to the feelings she’d been having for Emma Swan for weeks. Of course, nothing had really happened. If the Deputy noticed, she certainly would never be able to do anything about it. Once Henry was safe, Regina had been sure to put Miss Swan back in her place. Regina took a deep breath, trying to release the tension in her shoulders. Another long sip.

*********

She really had intended to go home to Mary Margaret’s. She really had. But, as Emma had been walking, she had also been thinking. _Who the hell does that woman think she is? Maybe she doesn’t have to answer to anyone, but what right does it give her to treat people like … like they’re her fucking subjects or something._ Emma stumbled slightly and caught herself.

“Shit. Maybe I did get a little drunk.” Emma wiped her face and felt how flushed she was. She took a deep breath, trying to clear her head, and finally, looked up to see where she was.

“Or maybe more than a little.” Emma was standing across from the Mayor’s mansion. A few lights were on inside. Emma immediately felt ridiculous for being relieved to see that the Mayor might still be awake.

_Dammit, Swan. What are you doing here?_

But, she knew what she was doing here. The anger and the frustration had been building up for weeks. Emma kept telling herself it was all about Henry, but deep down she knew that wasn’t entirely true. Regina had gotten into Emma’s head and would not get out. It wasn’t just dreams and random fantasies anymore. Emma thought about Regina all of the time. Mostly, it was in anger, but still, there was no denying it anymore. Emma’s complicated feelings about Regina were unsettling. And then, after that moment at the mines today, Emma felt like maybe she wasn’t alone. She saw it in Regina’s eyes. Yet, after Henry was safe, Regina had treated her like it was nothing. Even so, Emma knew. She _knew_ she’d felt something change between them after Regina agreed to let her go down into the mineshaft. And, damned if she was going to let Regina get away with treating her like crap after today. They were going to settle this thing one way or another.

Emma stomped up the path and onto the front porch. As she raised her hand to knock, she felt a surge of doubt. Maybe Regina hadn’t felt the same thing. Maybe she had just been worried for Henry and Emma’s perception had been clouded from her graphic dream. But, no.

_The way she looked at me. She… Fuck it._

Emma knocked hard. And immediately regretted it. With her alcohol-assisted logic, Emma thought she could get away before Regina reached the door. She quickly turned and lurched toward the steps.

“Deputy Swan? May I ask what you think you’re doing?”

 _Shit._ Emma slowly turned around, trying to appear as sober as possible.

“I, uh…” Emma wanted to give the Mayor some excuse for turning up on her porch in the middle of the night. Unfortunately, one look at Regina and all of Emma’s raw emotions came flooding back. “We need to talk.”

The Mayor cast a contemptuous glare at the obviously intoxicated blonde standing in front of her, “Do you have any idea what time it is?”

“Um, late? I’m sorry. Henry’s asleep, right?”

“Yes,” Regina answered. “And luckily, he was thoroughly exhausted after today’s...excitement. So, I shouldn’t think this racket woke him. However, you really must go, Deputy. We can discuss whatever it is tomorrow.” Regina waved a dismissive hand towards Emma and started back into her house. Emma almost felt guilty enough to leave. Yet, she swore she had noticed a flicker of something just behind the Mayor’s eyes when she mentioned the events of earlier that day. Emma shot out an arm to block Regina from closing the door.

“I’ll just be a minute.” Emma pushed her way past Regina and into the foyer.

“Miss Swan, this is completely inappropriate. How dare you barge into…”

“No. How dare you?” Emma spun around a little too fast and nearly lost her balance, but she caught herself in time. Regina hadn’t really noticed. Emma could tell that her tone had caught Regina by surprise, but she’d recovered quickly.

“How dare I what, exactly?”

“How dare you treat me … how dare you act like…”

Regina sighed and shut the front door. “Deputy, if you insist on ruining my evening, please do try and do it quickly. And quietly. Shall we go into the other room while you gather your thoughts?” Regina motioned toward the study. Emma just blinked for a moment.

_Get your shit together, Swan. But, God, did she really have to answer the door in that robe?_

Emma followed Regina, trying to keep her eyes anywhere but the Mayor’s ass. It didn’t really work. Emma knew she was tipsy and this had been a huge mistake. Nevertheless, she was here now and Regina wasn’t kicking her out. In fact, she was taking her into this intimate room, where a small fire was smoldering in the fireplace. Emma noticed a crystal tumbler with some kind of whisky in it, next to a fairly depleted decanter. Maybe she wasn’t the only one who had gotten a little tipsy tonight.

“Have a seat, Deputy,” Regina gestured toward the leather sofa as she shut the study door.

“I’ll just say what I came to say.”

“Fine.” Regina remained standing as well, arm propped on the mantle, causing the collar of her robe to tug open ever-so-slightly. _Was she doing that on purpose?_ Emma averted her eyes, trying to gather the courage to say what she wanted to say. What did she want to say?

“I don’t have all night, Miss Swan.”

“Actually, Madame Mayor, I think you do.”

“Excuse me?”

Emma crossed the room toward the fireplace, but stopped short. Despite the smokiness of the low fire, Emma recognized an unmistakable aroma as she approached.

_Lavender. Leather. Spring air. Apples. Fucking Christ._

“What’s the matter, Deputy Swan. Need a little more liquid courage to say what’s on your mind?”

Emma felt her hand raise and she truly didn’t know if she was going to slap Regina or run her fingers through that thick, mass of dark hair. She took a step forward and the women locked eyes.

“Don’t you ever just shut up?”

“How dare you?”

“No. Like I said," Emma slurred, "how dare you?”

Before she knew what she was doing, Emma felt her fingers lace through the hair at the nape of Regina’s neck. The Mayor let out a gasp as Emma pulled Regina’s head towards her own until there was nothing between them but alcohol-soaked heat. Their mouths met in a crash. For a moment, Emma felt like she was back in one of her dreams. Regina’s lips parted invitingly and all of Emma's questions were answered. But then, Emma felt Regina start to resist.  She kept her hand firmly at the back of the brunette’s head, holding it in place. Regina tried to push her away. With her free hand, Emma grabbed Regina by the wrist and kissed her desperately. Regina’s other hand flew to where Emma gripped her by the back of the head. As Regina got her fingers around Emma’s and tried to loosen them, Emma yanked her hand from Regina’s hair, forcing her to lose her grasp on Emma’s hand. The Mayor was thrown off balance, compelling Emma to break the kiss. Regina swung her arm back towards Emma, but she hadn’t yet regained her balance and missed. Emma took the opportunity to grab Regina by both shoulders and push her back up against the mantle.

“Take your hands off me,” Regina growled.

Emma loosened her grip, but didn’t remove her hands. “Am I hurting you?”

“No,” Regina spat. “You’re embarrassing yourself.”

“Oh yeah?” Emma tightened her grip and slid Regina along the length of the mantle to the adjoining wall. Their clumsy weight caused Regina’s back to slam up against the wall with a jerk and Emma fell forward into her. As their bodies crashed together, Emma heard Regina let out a soft pant and felt her abdomen tighten with ache. Emma’s hot cheek was pressed against Regina’s neck and she was overpowered by Regina’s scent. Emma inhaled deeply, relishing in the heady aroma, before lifting her head and looking directly into Regina’s eyes. Emma saw the intense anger in Regina’s withering gaze, but she saw something else, too. Something that gave her the courage to go on. Something she’d seen that day. Regina wanted her. Emma urged her hips against Regina’s and leaned forward to kiss her again. Regina turned her head sharply to the side and Emma stopped abruptly.

“Miss Swan, you must stop this.” There was an actual pleading note in Regina’s voice.

“Do you really want me to?” Regina hesitated and Emma started to move her mouth towards Regina’s neck.

“Yes.”

At that, Emma let go and stepped back. For a moment, neither of the women moved. Emma’s breathing was shallow as she stood there watching Regina watch her.

“You can keep denying it all you want, but you feel this, too.” Emma tried, but couldn’t keep the anguish out of her voice. “I wasn’t sure before, but I knew it today at the mines when you...” Emma swallowed hard. “I would have kissed you back.”

Regina peeled herself from the wall and straightened out her robe. “You don’t know the first thing about me, Miss Swan.” Regina’s voice dripped with contempt. “But now I know something about you.”

Emma searched Regina’s eyes, but now all she saw was a deliberate sneer. Emma desperately wanted to refute, but she couldn’t exactly take back what had just happened.

“Fine. I guess you got me.” With a defeated sigh, Emma turned and walked away.

*********

Regina’s heart was racing as she watched Emma walk towards the study door. She had to maintain her composure for only a minute longer. She could do it. If only she hadn’t had those three scotches. Regina stood firm, desperately trying to ignore the rush of arousal still pulsing between her legs. As Emma reached the door, Regina heard her mutter something.

“What was that?”

Emma turned again to face the Mayor. The dejection was gone from the blonde’s expression and she glared at Regina with the same look that had led to Regina’s dismembered apple tree.

“I said, you’re welcome,” Emma turned back around and opened the door. “For saving Henry.”

With that, she walked out. Regina listened to Emma’s purposeful footsteps retreating down the hall.

_Damn. Damn it all._

Regina followed Emma to the front door, catching her just as she placed her hand on the lock. “Thank you, Miss Swan. Really.”

Emma froze, but did not turn around. Regina could see the way her voice affected the blonde, like a subtle, electrical current had moved through her. It reignited Regina’s lust instantly. Desire coursed through her, mixing with the liquor she’d been drinking all night. The heat within her was intense and Regina struggled to keep herself in check. As Emma moved again to unlock the door, the breath audibly caught in Regina’s throat, betraying her. Emma halted again, and slowly turned her head to look at Regina over her shoulder. The brash smirk on Emma’s face felt like a slap to Regina.

“You’re welcome, Madame Mayor.”

Before she could stop herself, Regina was pressed up against Emma’s back, pushing her against the door. Emma let out soft groan as Regina’s hips dug into her ass. Regina’s right hand pried Emma’s from the lock, pushing her palm flat against the door. Regina’s left hand clutched Emma’s hair and tugged her head to the side, revealing Emma’s long, slender neck. Regina ran her mouth along the length of it, savoring the salty taste of Emma’s skin on her lips. Emma’s left hand reached back around and pulled Regina’s head harder into her. Regina sucked and nipped along Emma’s neck as she pressed the length of her body against Emma's. She felt it squirm against her, trying to turn around, but Regina grabbed Emma’s left hand and drew it forward, pinning Emma flat to the door. Against the thin silk of her robe, Regina could feel every ripple of Emma’s taut muscles through her tight jeans. As their bodies strained against each other, Regina’s chest, slick with sweat, slid against the leather of Emma’s jacket. Regina knew she had to end this, but she couldn’t keep her hips from grinding hard into Emma’s ass as she felt Emma arch back into her, then push her own pelvis against the door. Regina moved her mouth to the nape of Emma’s neck, burying her face in soft, blond hair and inhaling deeply. Then, she not so much as heard, but felt Emma moan,

“Regina.”

At the sound of her name crossing the Deputy’s lips in passion, Regina stiffened. A powerful orgasm was welling up inside her, but Regina was stronger. With the kind of strength of will that she had been summoning for 28 years, Regina ceased moving, dropped Emma’s wrists, and shakily, stepped back. Emma turned and reached for her, but Regina took another, steadier step back. Without looking the blonde in the eye, Regina tightened her robe, gritted her teeth, and turned away.

“Get out,” she rasped.

Regina could hear Emma’s ragged breathing as she stood there unmoving. It took everything she had, but Regina refused to turn around. After an agonizing moment, she heard the click of the door unlock. It opened and then firmly shut. With Emma Swan on the other side.


End file.
